The Pushover
by classyblue
Summary: A charmer sets her sights on an unlikely victim and he loves it.


The Pushover

Alexander and Hephaestion were in deep conversation with several of his subjects. They were intently listening to some of the concerns they had about the current tent city in which they were living. They were so engrossed in listening that they didn't notice what was happening a few yards away.

They had taken a ride around the temporary city earlier and just recently stopped to talk to the surrounding men and women. A few children ran around the adults seeing who could get closest to the King without him noticing. He had noticed, of course, and smiled at them when he saw one get too close. They quickly ducked behind any legs available, playing a game of royal hide and seek. Between the adults and the kids, he failed to notice an amazing exchange taking place almost right under his nose.

Their mounts stood near the King and his General. No one held their reins as they were impeccably trained. They had neither wandered off nor seemed concerned with all of the commotion going on around them. A little girl, no taller than half of Bucephalus' long legs came close to him and grinned at him. Little dimples graced her precious face and she shyly waved her little fingers at the big black horse.

Bucephalus was not known for his sparkling personality, in fact, he was known more for his meanness and bad temper. He served no one but Alexander and cared not if he pleased or hurt anyone else's feelings. He was a one-man horse with one exception, he tolerated Hephaestion. Hephaestion could mount him also, but only with Bucephalus' permission, depending on his mood that day.

Everyone knew this, everyone feared him and stayed well clear of the huge horse. But someone apparently forgot to tell the little charmer now edging her way towards him. She had one tiny finger in her mouth but her smiled never wavered. Soon she was close enough to wrapped her little arms around one big leg and bury her head in the black hair around his leg.

If anyone had been paying attention, they would have first panicked and then screamed at her to get away, but no one was looking that direction and so the exchange continued.

The big warhorse looked down at the dark curls wrapped around his leg and lowered his head and nickered. He gently nudged her head and she looked up at him with big brown eyes.

Bucephalus melted.

Hephaestion listened to the talk in front of him and glanced for a second behind them. He started to look back towards the conversation when his head shot back again. No words were coming from his mouth as he tried to get Alexander's attention. Alexander ignored him for a while. Finally he turned towards Hephaestion with a scowl on his face. He was about to mumble at him but when he caught the look on Hephaestion's' face. He turned to see what Hephaestion was staring at.

Alexander caught his breath and moaned. Both he and Hephaestion quickly sprinted to the warhorse with his huge head only inches from the tiny little head. They stopped when the horse saw them coming and raised his leg and stomped. The leg he raised just happened to be the one someone was clinging too and that someone giggled with glee.

"Again." The little one laughed.

Bucephalus nodded his head and added his approval.

Alexander gently tried to get the little girl to come to him but she only held on tighter.

"What are we going to do, Hephaestion?"

"Let me try."

Hephaestion got down on one knee at her level and gave her a big smile. The little one returned it was her dimples sinking into her rosy cheeks. He held out his arms and after awhile she finally let go of the big black leg and came into his arms.

Alexander shook his head and smiled at the two of them.

As much as she liked her new friend, she turned in his arms and held them out towards the big horsey she had fallen in love with. Hephaestion had to hold tight or she would have jumped right out of his arms. The new love of her life came walking towards them and nuzzled her little hands.

Alexander and Hephaestion stood in awe. They would have never believed that what they were seeing could happen. They had seen some pretty amazing things in the past couple of years but nothing even came close to the sight in front of them.

Before Hephaestion could stop her, the tiny arms wrapped around the big black head as far as they could reach. Hephaestion held onto her as much as he could but it amazed him how strong she was for her size. He finally pried her loose only to have her breakdown in tears. Bucephalus took one look at the tears and started for Hephaestion. Alexander jumped between the two and took the brunt of the blow from the mighty horses head.

The wails started and Hephaestion looked at Alexander. Alexander looked at Bucephalus and the horse looked at the crying little girl. He was as unhappy as she was but with a whole lot of more weight behind his unhappiness.

"Now what?"

"You don't think he would really let her ride him, Alexander?"

"Maybe if I get on him first and then you can hand her to me."

Hephaestion nodded and got a tighter grip on his wiggling and now screaming child.

Alexander went to his horses' side intent on mounting him but his horse had other ideas and turned to face him. Every time Alexander would try to mount, the horse moved away. Alexander was getting mad. His horse was grinning.

After Alexander quit trying and instead crossed his arms and glared, Bucephalus calmly walked over to Hephaestion, turned to show him his side and looked back at the little girl.

Before Hephaestion knew what was happening, the little girl freed herself and launched her tiny body onto the back of the horsey. She leaned forward and rested her head on his black mane with her arms reaching as far as she could in a very big hug.

The tears were gone, the eyes drying and the smile never left her face. Her horse held his head proudly and started to walk slowly in a small circle.

Alexander would have sworn that Bucephalus didn't have a gentle bone in his body, having been on the receiving end of several of his 'ungentleness', but the secret was now out.

Bucephalus was a pushover for a pretty little face and deep dimples. As he continued to carry his precious load, Alexander and Hephaestion could have sworn he winked at them.

He walked till she feel asleep and then he finally let them take her down and hand her to her waiting mother and father. He nuzzled her one more time, much to the fear of her frazzled parents.

Everyone watched as Hephaestion mounted his horse to leave and Alexander slid onto his own horse. Bucephalus started off calmly enough but after only a few yards, he reared up and deposited his master in a heap behind him on his royal arse, just to let everyone know that nothing had really changed.


End file.
